


Compare

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, femClint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see eachother differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare

Claire doesn't like how she looks. Her shoulders are too broad, she's too narrow in the chest and hips, she's too slender all around. She has rough hands and scarred fingers and without her hair cut short, her face is cut too sharply for her own preferences.

She's average, at best. She's nothing compared to Natasha, all sleek lines and beautiful curves.

She doesn't know why Thor picked her. He's a god, he shines in the sun and his hair falls in waves of gold and he's perfect. He's perfect in every shape, form and fashion. His chest, his shoulders, his fucking hands are broad and beautifully tan and his eyes shimmer bluer than the sky in summer.

She doesn't see herself like Thor sees her.

Thor sees himself as a prince. He knows he's golden and gorgeous and built like the best of men.

If he is gold, then Claire is made of silver in his eyes. She's slender and lovely, but she isn't helpless. She's as powerful as the best warrior archers in Asgard. Her eyes fascinate him most.

Her eyes are a myriad of blues and greys and greens, being green in the innermost ring and going to aqua then blue and then shimmering the lightest shade of the storm clouds he can summon around the edges. Some days, the blue overtakes the green and makes her eyes the same shade as the sky before a summer rain and often times at night, when they lay together and he holds her and strokes her in the best ways, her pupils blow wide and the grey is dark around the black, darker then the winter storm clouds.

She doesn't understand that he loves her eyes, he loves every inch of her, and could spend days in bed, letting his mouth memorize her scars and burning those eyes into his mind.


End file.
